


Get Lucky

by veefromthesun



Series: MadMoon: a series of fics [3]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mad Sweeney has more powers than he has in the show, Madmoon, Missing Moments, Set during ep 1x03, actually it's cheesier than I thought wow, but there is no violence or gore or whatever, dream - Freeform, rating is for sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veefromthesun/pseuds/veefromthesun
Summary: Shadow Moon once mentioned that he had trouble sleeping. Mad Sweeney wants to know how weird his dreams are, exactly, so he appears inside one of Shadow's dreams.Spoiler: Shadow's dreams are really weird.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this fic??  
> It was meant to be something quick and chill (thank you Maelipie for the inspiration and the support! She wrote the sentence "We are in a dream. Don't think too hard. You'll hurt your pretty head" and helped me shape the plot) but then I abandoned it because I didn't know how to continue it, and I left it unfinished... but after a while I started working on it again and, well, my hand slipped. *coughs*
> 
> A few things!
> 
> This fic is part of a series: there are just a few little references to the previous two fics (and a few Hannibal Easter eggs because why not) but you can totally read this fic on its own.
> 
> About Mad Sweeney: he's more powerful in comparison to the TV show. Now we know what happens when he doesn't have his coin... but when I wrote the first half of this fic I didn't know. I decided to keep this version of Mad Sweeney and I went ahead and I imagined that he could visit people in their dreams, if he wanted. You can consider this fic as "missing moments" with a canon divergence, or as a whole alternative universe, your choice! 
> 
> I briefly mention a song in this fic: it's a cover of Get Lucky by the band Daugher (you can listen to it here, it's on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5Cp55MvX54) and it helped me writing this fic. Talking about inspiration, Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko also really helped me get over this block, and it's such a sweet song, go listen to it if you've never done it before! Here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw 
> 
> Okay, I'm done.  
> As I always say, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes!

 

**Get Lucky.**

 

The pub was quiet enough that Shadow Moon could actually hear the indie band playing. Mr Wednesday was nowhere to be seen. Shadow looked around, and found out that there were all sorts of weird people in the pub: some of them were dancing, slowly. Shadow could swear a man had a crocodile head, and the girl dancing with him had four arms. He shook his head and reached for his drink, but it was gone.

-Your dreams are fucking weird, mate.-

Mad Sweeney drank Shadow’s beer all in one sip. The  _leprechaun_ had just appeared out of nowhere. Shadow sighed: he was getting used to the feeling.

-What do you know about my dreams?-

Sweeney laughed.

-Where do you think we are, right now? We’re in a dream.  _Your_ dream.- 

Shadow stared at Mad Sweeney for a few seconds, then he shook his head and closed his eyes.

-Don’t do this again.-

-Don’t do what? Drink your beer? It wasn’t even that good.-

-No. But, well, that too. I mean, don’t make me question reality. Someone just told me there are bears in the sky. I don’t need your nonsense, too.-

-You were talking to the youngest of the Zorya sisters? So that’s why I couldn’t talk to you in that dream.-

- What is that supposed to mean, now?- said Shadow, frowning. Sweeney simply raised his eyebrows.

-Long story short. Dreams have rules, Shads. Anyway, the reason why I’m here is important.-

Shadow leaned back against the wall. He’d heard that before.

-There are always _rules_ , and there’s always something _important_ that has to do with you, and Wednesday, and the Zorya sisters… it’s important that Mr Wednesday convinces some people with weird names to gather God knows where. It’s important that the Zorya sisters cook a meal for us and it’s important that we finish it all. Because it’s “ _how things work”_ , apparently. It’s important that I win the game of chess against Czernobog. But I lost- said Shadow. He ordered another beer with a gesture. They sat in silence while the waiter poured the drink. Shadow took a sip, then he looked at Mad Sweeney in the eyes. -So... Czernobog will kill me tomorrow morning.- 

The _leprechaun_ lost his confidence all of a sudden. 

-He _what_?- 

-Are you worried about me, now?-

Sweeney punched the table, causing Shadow to give him a threatening look.

-God damn it, Shads. What did Wednesday do?-

-Nothing? Who cares- replied Shadow, on his defenses. -Why am I telling you all of this?-

Sweeney didn’t listen to him.

-Fuck. Oh, fuck this. That’s impossible. You can’t lose- he said, instead.

-And why is that impossible?-

-Because you have my fucking coin, you idiot!-

-I gave it away.-

-Are you  _fucking kidding me_ ?-

-Well, I threw it away. To be precise.-

Sweeney  slammed his hands  on the table and got closer to Shadow.

-Where?-

-Does it matter? It’s just a coin, mate.-

-It _wasn’t_ just a coin, and you weren’t meant to keep it forever. Or just _fucking_ _throw it away.-_

It was Shadow who got closer, this time. He stared at Sweeney, almost squinting.

-You said it was mine. Didn’t you?-

-Well, I say a lot of stuff when I’m drunk.-

Shadow smiled bitterly and nodded. Yeah, he knew that. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from speaking, but in the end he couldn’t help it.

-You also  _do_ a lot of stuff when you’re drunk- said Shadow, finally. Sweeney frowned.

-And what’s that supposed to mean, now?-

The  _leprechaun_ looked this close to punching Shadow; Shadow decided he didn’t care. He stood up.

-Nothing. I’m going to the bathroom. I’m not sure how fistfights work in dreams, and I don’t want to test this whole Inception thing, so leave me alone for five minutes.-

Mad Sweeney didn’t answer; instead, he reached for Shadow’s new glass of beer and drank it all.  _So this is a trend, now?_ Shadow sighed again. He went to the bathroom, sprayed some cold water on his face, and when he came back, he found out that Sweeney had been waiting for him just outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall, watching all those weird-looking people dancing.

-Hey- he said. The  _leprechaun_ looked sorry, and uncomfortable. That look didn’t go well with his threateningly fit body, and it made Shadow’s stomach ache.

-Hey- answered Shadow. He joined him, and started studying the crowd of dancers. 

-Listen, I… okay, that night, at the pub... I remember everything I did. And, I did everything I  _wanted_ to do- said Sweeney. His eyes traveled on Shadow’s body. -Maybe not everything, but you get the point.-

-I think so- tried Shadow. He wasn’t sure where the conversation was going.

-Alright. About the coin…- Sweeney made a pause. -I wanted to impress you. You were meant to keep the coin for a while, and see that things were easier, if you believed in luck… you know? And I would’ve asked it back at the meeting Mr Wednesday is organizing.-

-It makes sense.-

-It does, right? Well. Basically, yes. I lied. I tricked you into fighting me and kissing me, and, I’m sorry.-

-Okay.-

-Uh-uh.-

-I knew.-

-You knew what?-

-You were just messing with me. I knew that. I didn’t care about that stupid coin, Sweeney. I mean, I literally threw it away.-

Mad Sweeney nodded. Then he started laughing and shook his head.

-I can’t believe you fucking threw away my lucky coin. Some people would kill me for it.-

Shadow raised his eyebrows. That reminded him of something.

-Tomorrow I’m going to die- he said. -I guess… I’ve just realized that it’s going to happen for real.-

-Damn it, Shads.-

Sweeney sighed; then he reached out and grabbed a drink out of thin air. He offered it to Shadow.

-Where…- 

-We are in a dream. Don't think too hard. You'll hurt your pretty head.-

Shadow stared at the drink, then he accepted it. 

-Thanks.-

-No problem.-

-So my head is pretty.-

-Fuck you.-

Shadow laughed and took a sip of ale. 

-Well, this is good.-

-You won’t find anything like this in the real world.-

Shadow nodded, then he pointed at a dancer with a huge set of antlers on his forehead.

-Yeah, and you won’t find anything like  _that_ either- he said, leaning towards Sweeney. The  _leprechaun_ started giggling like a boy caught in the middle of a prank. 

-That’s a  _wendigo._ You don’t fuck with  _wendigos,_ so keep your voice low.-

-Yeah? Or what?-

Mad Sweeney became serious all of a sudden.

-Or it’ll eat you.-

Then he started laughing again.

-Well, you know what? This is my dream, so I guess I can raise my voice as high as I want. I can make them all go away, if I wanted to.-

-Would you make me disappear, too?-

His voice was suddenly softer. Shadow turned to look at him. He hadn’t noticed he was so close to Sweeney. The guy was so tall that he was leaning towards him, to talk to him. Shadow desperately tried to ignore the weight in his stomach.

-It depends- he answered. 

-I offered you a drink.-

-Yeah. And you also drank my beers. Both of them.-

Mad Sweeney titled his head.

-You got a point. What else should I do to make it up to you?-

He was so close that Shadow actually thought about kissing him. Captured by that thought, he lost the grip on his glass. He expected it to shatter on the floor in a million pieces… but the glass bounced once, then it stood on the floor: it was still intact. Not a single drop of ale had escaped the glass.

-This is really a dream- whispered Shadow, in shock.

-That’s what I was try…- _trying to_ _say,_ was probably the end of his sentence, but Shadow didn’t let him finish: he grabbed the _leprechaun_ by the arm and he guided him towards the crowd of dancers.

-I’m going to die tomorrow, and none of this is happening for real, is that right? Good. I want to dance.-

- _What?_ -

They awkwardly stood in the middle of the dance floor. Shadow felt as if everyone was staring; however, no one was paying attention to them. Those weird people were just dancing and minding their own business. Shadow took a step towards Sweeney.

-I want to dance with you- he said. -Are you okay with that?-

Mad Sweeney looked as if he wanted to run away, or punch Shadow in the face, or just scream. Or probably all of them, at the same time.

-Yeah- he said, in the end.

-It will stay between the two of us.-

-Sure.-

-Because we’re in a dream.-

-Exactly.-

-Sweet. So now we dance.-

Mad Sweeney nodded. Shadow put his hands on the  _leprechaun_ ’s waist; he watched his Adam’s apple go up and down as he swallowed. Then Sweeney put his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

They started dancing, slowly. At first Shadow thought it felt embarrassing, and weird, and they were way too close, but then  _it felt good_ . Apparently, anything could feel good when Mad Sweeney was around.

-I’ve been thinking about your… inconvenience- said Mad Sweeney, suddenly. -What did Czernobog win, exactly? Your head?-

-He can hit me with his hammer once. On the forehead. And he looks pretty lethal, if you ask me.-

The  _leprechaun_ smiled.

-Is that funny to you?-

-No. Listen. Ask Czernobog to play again. You tell him he’s old. He hasn’t killed anyone in ages. Could he actually kill you, if he hit you only once? Tell him that his reputation will be destroyed, if he doesn’t kill you right away. He’ll listen to you. Then, you tell him that if he wins, just between you and him, he can hit you twice, tomorrow morning. His reputation is intact, and you get a merciful, painless death. But if he loses... he comes with you and Mr Wednesday, and he’ll be able to hit you, just once, when this whole thing is over.-

Shadow frowned.

-Do you think it’ll work?-

-With some luck.-

-I guess I can try, at least- said Shadow. -I don’t like the part in which he actually tries to kill me when we’re done with this madness.-

-You owe him that, and you can’t change a contract. We’ll think about a solution, when the moment comes.-

Eventually, Sweeney’s hands were on Shadow’s neck. His fingers were tracing invisible paths on his skin. Shadow shivered.

-If feels pretty real… for a dream.-

-It doesn’t always feel like this.-

-What does this mean?-

-Just take it as it is, Shads.-

Shadow nodded. Maybe asking less questions was going to make it all easier. He concentrated on Sweeney, instead: on his warm breath, on his hazel eyes. The  _leprechaun_ put a hand under Shadow’s chin and lifted it up a bit. Then he kissed him.

Shadow pulled him closer and kissed him back immediately. He’d missed that. He’d missed him more than he was willing to admit. He parted Sweeney’s lips with his tongue, and Sweeney let him in, pulling him impossibly close. There were no Irish landscapes, that time, probably because there were no magic coins involved, but that didn’t mean that Shadow couldn’t feel the electricity, the awe, and the desire. 

They separated to catch their breaths. Mad Sweeney looked devastated and enthusiastic at the same time. Shadow felt ecstatic. He knew he had to get a grip as soon as possible.

-So you… visit other people’s dreams a lot?- he asked. Mad Sweeney smiled, and looked at Shadow in the eyes.

-Sometimes- he answered. -Does that make you jealous?-

Shadow rolled his eyes.

-Well, I don’t dance with them- revealed Mad Sweeney in a whisper. Shadow held his gaze, and gripped to his waist a bit more firmly.

-No? What do you do, then?-

-If I told you, would it make you more jealous? ‘Cause I just love that look on your face.-

Shadow was trying to calm down, and Mad Sweeney really wasn’t helping.

-What if I showed you?- He was rubbing the salt into the wound, and he knew exactly the effect he was having on Shadow.

-Let’s get out of here- the man whispered. 

-This is your dream. Lead the way.-

 

 

 

 

Shadow took Sweeney by the hand and guided him across the pub. He didn’t know exactly where to go, so he just looked for a door. There was one near the bar. Shadow found out that it wasn’t locked. 

As soon as they closed the door behind them, the noise that had haunted the pub disappeared. In the dark, Shadow looked for the switch; when he found it, he turned the light on.

It was her bedroom.  _Their_ bedroom. The bedroom Laura has shared with Shadow, before he got arrested. The bedroom where Laura had probably cheated on him with  _his fucking best friend._

-Close your eyes. Let’s go somewhere else- said the  _leprechaun._

-How?-

Sweeney whispered in his ear. -Just close your eyes, Shads.- 

Shadow closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found out that the room had become a classic hotel room. Clean, soft and warm lights, and white furniture. That room had no memories for Shadow.

-How did you know? How did you know that it was our…-

-I didn’t. I just saw your face.-

He leaned in and left a kiss on Shadow’s cheek. Shadow took a deep breath and pulled Sweeney closer. He ran his fingers in the  _leprechaun’_ s hair. 

-So you can’t read my mind, right?-

-No. Your dreams are enough.-

-Why are you so worried about me?- Shadow asked, all of a sudden. -Why do you keep coming back?-

-Because…- said Sweeney, and then he stopped. He looked like he had something too painful to say. Then, he gently stroked Shadow’s cheek. -Because you’re special.-

Shadow kept quiet.

-What’s wrong?- asked Sweeney.

-Nothing. Come here.-

 

He kissed him slowly. And then he kissed him as if it was his last night on Earth. Which technically was true. Mad Sweeney seemed to understand that. He took off Shadow’s jacket and tossed it on the floor, and then did the same with the shirt. His hands traveled along Shadow’s back, as he kissed his neck. Shadow couldn’t help but moan, and Sweeney gently bit his skin. 

-I’m glad we’re finally working on this, you know?- whispered Shadow. -Instead of punching each other.-

-Why, you’re not into that?-

Shadow took off Sweeney’s clothes, as the  _leprechaun_ was too busy grinning and staring at Shadow’s body to do that himself. 

-So our fistfight was actually foreplay? I didn’t know  _you_ were into that. I should’ve imagined.-

-Fuck you- said Sweeney. He playfully pushed Shadow away, and cornered him against the wall. -I’ll show you what foreplay is.-

-I think I know what foreplay is actual…- 

Sweeney interrupted him with a hungry kiss, and at the same time, he slid his fingers inside Shadow’s pants. Shadow had to catch his breath, when Sweeney touched him, and started playing with him. 

He’d thought his touch would’ve been too raw, too demanding – yes, Shadow had to admit he’d imagined that. Instead, Sweeney’s touch was gentle, and firm at the same time. He moved like he knew exactly where and how to touch, to make Shadow completely lose his mind. Shadow needed that. He needed to forget about everything else. He’d been through too much shit, and he needed a break. He realized that it was more than that, though. It was more than needing a break, and it was more than trying to get over his wife. He was getting too involved. 

He was obviously attracted to Sweeney. And he’d realized he’d missed him. He’d realized he’d been thinking about their kiss, the night they met. He’d been looking forward to seeing him again, even though he’d tried to repress those thoughts. He didn’t think he was ready  to fall for someone else so soon. Wasn’t it too soon? It should’ve been too soon.  _Fuck_ . It didn’t matter, anyway. He would’ve thought about the aftermath once he’d won his future back from Czernobog. For the moment… he was just dying to get Sweeney on that bed.

-Finally, you shut your mouth. I would’ve done this sooner, had I known it would’ve worked so well- Sweeney whispered in the man’s ear. Shadow could hear he was smiling, from the way he’d spoken.

- _Oh, fuck you-_ said Shadow. He was smiling, too. 

Sweeney did his best not to laugh, but he failed.

-Apparently it doesn’t work  _so well,_ does it? This calls for drastic measures- he said _._ He kissed and then bit his jaw, and then he took off Shadow’s clothes completely. He knelt in front of him and started kissing his thighs, tracing a line that went up to his abdomen… and then stopped, just to start over again on the other thigh.

- _Seriously?_ \- 

As if he’d just read his mind, Sweeney caught Shadow’s hands before he could do anything, and trapped them against the wall. 

-You talk too much, Shads…-

-Sweeney… _-_ he begged.

Mad Sweeney kept kissing his skin, occasionally biting him here and there; he licked where his V-shape began, making Shadow moan shamelessly.

- _Oh, please…-_

Sweeney stood up; his grin was wide, and his eyes were lit.

-Finally what I wanted to hear.-

He kissed Shadow slowly, then he let go of his wrists, and instead he placed his hands on his waist. Shadow’s hands went on Sweeney’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and bringing their bodies together.

-You’re a bully- said Shadow, in-between kisses. He pushed his body against Sweeney’s harder.

-What are you gonna do, then?- Sweeney’s eyes were shining.

-You’ll see.-

-Well, you’ll have to wait for your turn.-

Sweeney took his hand and guided him towards the bed; he pushed Shadow on it, and then stood there just for a second, to admire the man that was lying in front of him. The look that Shadow gave him was pure fire.

-So what? You’re done torturing me? I thought you still had some more tricks to show me.-

Sweeney grinned. Then he climbed on top of him; slowly, he lowered himself on the other man, rocking his body on Shadow’s, and he kissed him again, parting his lips with his tongue. He took his time, and he kissed Shadow slowly; then he  kissed his neck again. Shadow loved the way their bodies fit together. He loved feeling Sweeney’s hands on his body; he loved feeling his mouth on his skin. It looked like the  _leprechaun_ was still on a mission to explore Shadow’s body. He stopped on his nipples, and he kissed them, licked them, bit them. Shadow didn’t even remember when was the last time someone had taken it so slow with him. Laura was… She had been adventurous. Yet, this was something entirely different. Maybe it was because he didn’t feel like he had to be in control; he wanted to let go of control so desperately, and he was happy to let Sweeney guide them. Or maybe he was truly too involved.

-You’re going somewhere…- said Sweeney. He left a kiss on Shadow’s neck. -With your mind. Don’t do that. Stay here.-

-I’m here.- Shadow put his hands on Sweeney’s face and kissed him.

-Good. Stay right where you are.-

-What? Wait, where are you…-

Sweeney’s mouth left kisses down his belly, and then lower, and then he took him in his mouth all of a sudden. Shadow hadn’t expected it. He made an unrepeatable sound and Sweeney  looked like he’d appreciated it. 

It was so perfect, Shadow forgot it was a dream. It felt way too real. It felt too maddeningly right. 

- _Fuck, how...?-_ he tried to ask, but he couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

His tongue. It was driving him insane. Gripping on the sheets, and twisting the fabric wasn’t enough. One hand went to Sweeney’s head. He run his fingers through his hair, and Sweeney made an other appreciative sound: the vibration reverberated along Shadow’s spine, making him arch his back. Then Sweeney’s mouth went away; he put a pillow under Shadow’s butt, and got a bottle of lube from the drawer – and Shadow was so devastated he didn’t even realize, at first. He did realize later, when Sweeney stopped a few centimeters from Shadow’s sensitive skin, and waited for a gesture to continue. Shadow nodded and shivered, anticipating.

 

Shadow was right. It was  _torture._ It was almost as if Sweeney was giving him too much, and not enough at the same time. And it was fucking perfect.

Sweeney curved his fingers covered in lube inside him and Shadow couldn’t help but moan shamelessly. 

- _Sweeney…-_

_-_ Yes?- he said, but he didn’t go anywhere. He pushed his fingers deeper. 

-Oh,  _come on.-_

-That’s not the magic word.-

Shadow stared at him: Sweeney looked so proud of his deeds. He  removed his fingers and smiled, satisfied.  _He should be,_ thought Shadow. He’d never been more turned on and frustrated at the same time. It was unbearable.

Sweeney came closer to kiss the other man’s neck.

-What’s the magic word, Shads?- he whispered to Shadow’s ear.

Shadow put his legs around Sweeney’s waist, and with some effort he inverted their positions. 

The  _leprechaun_ looked like he hadn’t expected that. Shadow put his hands on his shoulders, and kept him down, as he rocked their bodies together.

-I can’t remember the magic word _._ Why don’t you remind me?-

Shadow lowered himself on Sweeney once again,  but he couldn’t wait anymore. Sweeney looked rather impatient, too, and Shadow hadn’t even touched him, yet. The  _leprechaun_ took a deep breath. 

-…please?-

That was all Shadow needed to hear. He took the bottle of lube and pumped some on his hand. He started touching Sweeney: he was already hard, and panting. Shadow put his hands on Sweeney’s waist, keeping him down, and slowly started fucking himself on him.

-Yes. Oh,  _yes_ \- moaned Sweeney. -Fuck, don’t stop.-

Shadow sank deeper, his head titled back, and his eyes closed. His mind was finally empty. He could focus on Sweeney, on the pleasure he was feeling; on Sweeney’s fingers digging in his flesh. He could focus on the heat, on the words Sweeney was stuttering.

He spaced out. He followed his instinct, not holding back anymore, and started moving with Sweeney.

-How does that feel?- asked Sweeney. His voice had never sounded rougher. Shadow felt himself a little closer to the climax just from that. He nodded.

-Good. It feels good- he said, shaking. Sweeney sighed, and sat straighter.

-I’m gonna need something better than “good”, Shads. You’re hurting my feelings.-

-Shut the…- he started saying, but Sweeney rubbed his thumb on Shadow’s sensitive erection. -… _fuck.-_

-That’s better.- 

-You’re the worst.-

-Am I?-

- _Yes_.-

Sweeney touched him again, and chose the same moment to go in deeper. He didn’t have to wait for Shadow’s reaction.

-Are you close?- asked Sweeney, and Shadow could only nod a few times, too overwhelmed to put together a clever sentence.

Sweeney inverted their position, making Shadow fall on his back. He moved faster, pounding into him.

-Is this alright? Does it hurt?- Shadow nodded, and then shook his head quickly, and pulled him closer. Sweeney reached out to kiss him, open-mouthed, and Shadow kissed him back, his fingers running through his hair and along his back restlessly, desperate for more.

It was then, when Shadow almost said it. Those words were hanging on the tip of his tongue, and he had to swallow hard, not to let them go. 

What was he going to say? That he  _loved him?_ That was just impossible. He was just too overwhelmed. He couldn’t trust his feelings in that moment. And even if that was true, what did he expect? That Sweeney would declare his love, too? Ridiculous. He was just being ridiculous. And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about they way Sweeney was touching him, fucking him: he was careful, and then he was passionate, even through all the teasing, and the jokes. The idea wouldn’t just leave him alone. He opened his eyes, and he found out that Sweeney’s eyes were closed, instead; an expression of pure bliss on his face, as he breathed with his mouth open, moaning with every thrust. He must’ve felt Shadow’s gaze on him, because he opened his eyes, too. They looked at each other for while, breathing each other’s breaths. Sweeney came closer and touched Shadow’s forehead with his own. 

-Talk to me- he whispered. It sounded like he was begging. -You almost there?-

-Yeah. Fuck, yes.-

Sweeney smiled and kissed Shadow’s jaw. He pushed even harder, hitting a spot that made Shadow cry, and forget about all his stupid worries.

- _Sweeney…-_

The orgasm hit him with unprecedented power. Sweeney came right after him, and they both lied there, in each other’s arms, as they felt the tension finally release. 

Sweeney kissed him immediately, and then he kept kissing him and Shadow almost thought that maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn’t the only one too involved. Maybe Sweeney wasn’t just after a distraction. 

Shadow didn’t say anything, though. He put those thoughts aside and let himself get lost in that wonderful peace, so he kissed Sweeney back, and held him close. 

-Are you alright?- 

-Better than alright- he sighed. He really meant it. -And you?-

Sweeney licked his lips, as if he was trying to feel Shadow’s taste again.

-I feel amazing.  _You_ are amazing, Shads. And I just can’t keep myself from wondering how this would feel, in the real world.-

Shadow felt himself sink in the bed.

-Would it feel different? It felt so real. I don’t think I understand this whole thing.-

Sweeney chose a more comfortable position, and held Shadow closer.

-You know that feeling when you try to run while you’re dreaming, but your legs are too heavy to move, and you end up getting mad and you wake up as soon as you realize that it’s just a dream?-

Shadow nodded.

-That’s what usually happens. Especially in these situations. Or maybe you lose track of the time… You end up somewhere you didn’t expect.-

-My legs feel fine, though.  And I can recall everything.-

Sweeney caressed his cheek with his thumb.

-Like I said before… it doesn’t always feel like this.-

Sweeney didn’t say anything else; he just looked at Shadow in the eyes, and Shadow couldn’t help wondering if it meant that they had something special. He cleared his throat.

-So… in the real world, it should feel even better. Is that your point?-

Sweeney smiled.

-It’s a theory. Or maybe in the real world you’ll run out of stamina right away, and you won’t be able to tease me anymore. I would be so disappointed.- Sweeney smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

-You should put me to the test. In the real world, I mean.-

He had tried to sound casual, but his throat felt suddenly dry, as he waited for an answer. Sweeney ran his fingers along Shadow’s chest, wondering.

-Yeah, I should. If you manage to keep your pretty head intact, we’ll go on a date.-

Shadow laughed a little, and then he sighed. Sweeney kissed his cheek.

-I mean it. Try not to get killed.-

Shadow looked at Sweeney in the eyes. He  looked really worried, as if he cared about him, or as if he was sorry about something.  Shadow found himself nodding.

-I’ll try.-

Sweeney nodded, too, and kissed him again.  That kiss had nothing to do with their previous ones. This one was almost chaste, yet Shadow felt his chest aching. 

-Sleep, now- said Sweeney, breaking the kiss before Shadow could elaborate the feeling. -And you’ll wake up on the other side.-

-Will I remember about all of this?- asked Shadow, the thought worrying him all of a sudden.

-Of course you will.-

-And how will I know that it was real, and not just a random dream?-

Sweeney laughed.

-I appreciate the fact that you dream about me so often, Shads, that you wouldn’t count this dream as an exception…-

-Shut the fuck up, okay?-

-...but you have a point.-

-So?-

Sweeney didn’t answer. He smiled, instead, and stared at Shadow, who was frowning at him; the _leprechaun_ looked delighted by what he was seeing. Shadow shook his head and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer, anyway.

-One more thing- said Sweeney, finally. -I know you trust Mr Wednesday, but…-

-Trust is a strong word.-

-Well, don’t tell him about us. He wouldn’t agree. He’d think it’s unprofessional.-

-Are you sure? Last time he saw you kissing me, and he sassed me, but he wasn’t mad.-

-I mean it. He would get mad. Don’t tell him.-

-Alright, I guess- Shadow sighed. He was suddenly feeling really sleepy.

-Oh. I’ll be an asshole, if you’re with him next time we meet. So don’t take it personally. Just humor me, and we’ll be fine.-

- _When_ are you not an asshole, Sweeney?-

Shadow fell asleep before he could hear the answer.

 

 

 

 

Mr Wednesday was sound asleep, on the passenger seat. The old radio was on, and Shadow was still haunted by the dream he had had the previous night.  He kept asking himself if it had been real, somehow, or if he simply had the biggest crush for a supernatural creature, when  he  finally heard his voice coming from the speakers  of the radio.

- _Good morning to all the people who managed to keep their_ _pretty_ _head on their shoulders thanks to my precious tips. I have a special song for you,_ _Shads._ _-_

It was the song that they’d slow danced to. Shadow laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, if you feel like giving me some feedback. <3


End file.
